World of Remnant
by HistoryIncorporated
Summary: The history of Remnant is a bloody and tragic one. The foundations of Humanity is no exception, built upon the corpses of ancient kingdoms. But the past tends to resurface, as the world of Remnant soon discovers that fairytales and legends of old may not be as fictitious as it thought they were.


**Hello, everybody! Welcome to my first fanfiction for this site! Hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – This Will be the Day**

* * *

' _Dangit, Yang, did you have to ruin the night?'_

Ruby Rose found herself lost in thoughts as she made her way down the busy avenue of Vale. It was night right now, evident by the shattered moon hanging above the city, but the streets were still lively. The homely brick buildings towered over the avenue, and shops still open for business well into the night. Alongside the street were people walking to and fro looking for some midnight entertainment. Her sister was one of these people, and she had visited Junior's Club. Of course, Yang found the service dissatisfactory, and immediately let the establishment know her displeasure in the best way she knew how.

By beating up the entire club staff and its owner, of course. Destroying the place in the process was just a bonus in Yang's book.

' _At least she didn't get arrested,'_ Ruby sighed. She loved her sister dearly, in fact she was quite proud to have Yang as her sister. Yang was going to Beacon Academy, the greatest place for all aspiring Hunters and Huntresses to learn to slay Grimm! But causing property damage the night before the Initiation Ceremony? Oh, hopefully her family wasn't getting stuck with the bill, they weren't that rich!

Okay, calm down, Ruby, nothing's going to happen! It was her last night here in Vale, where in the morning she'd say goodbye to Yang before heading back to her home on Patch. So, why let a bit of demolition get in the way of some midnight fun? No, she wasn't avoiding her sister! Not at all!

Shaking her head free of her thoughts, red-tipped brunette hair swishing in the cool midnight air, the red-cloaked girl's silver eyes looked around the avenue for some place of interest.

' _Tukson's Book Trade? Nope, don't feel like reading. A Simple Wok? Nope, already full,'_ mused Ruby, before her eyes finally settled on a one particular shop.

' _From Dust Till Dawn? Yang sure would love the name, it's ridiculously punny! Well, I could always go for a Dust resupply, I think I'm running out of ammunition for my weapon anyway,'_ thought Ruby, patting the red compact rectangular shaped box strapped to her back. And no, Dust is not dust! No! It's just a common misunderstanding! Dust, the crystals that contain the power of the elements and saved humanity, is not like the little dirty particles that fills the attic of her house! It just happened to be given an unfortunate name!

Rant aside, she entered the building, the bell chiming as she walked through. Ruby shyly waved a hello to the kindly old shop keeper, who simply smiled back and returned the gesture, before she hastily made her way to the Dust. There are all sorts of Dust being sold here, red fire Dust, blue ice dust, green wind Dust, and more!

As Ruby was perusing the Dust stock, she noticed something at the back of the shop. It appeared to be some magazine stands, loaded with all types of things, like beauty, politics, yada yada, and…

"Weapons!" exclaimed Ruby, forgetting all about resupplying her Dust ammunition, and practically bolting to the magazine stands. She promptly took out her rose themed headphone, selecting her favorite song, before she began scanning the pages of the weapons magazine.

' _There's so many weapons being featured here! That's a rifle combined with a spear! And that's a flail cannon! Hm? A what's this? Wow! It's a perfectly restored great sword from Lordaeron! Sharp and durable even to today's standards!"_ Ruby squealed in her mind. Ok, sure, she's a bit of a weapon's fanatic, but weapons are much better than people! And that sword is an artifact from the ancient kingdom of Lordaeron! It's like, lost technology! Who wouldn't be interested in that?

Of course, while Ruby was busy cooing over weapons in the magazine, she didn't hear the door open. She didn't realize that another person had entered the store when she caught sight of the newcomer from her periphery vision.

' _Oh, wow, he looks like a knight!'_ was the first thing Ruby could think of. The newcomer in question is a tall blue-eyed blond boy, outfitted with plate armor nearly covering his entire body, sans a helmet, with a sheathed sword by his side. Currently, the boy was looking through some magazines about Vale. Perhaps he is new to the city? No, wait, there's an even more important question! Just ask about-

"Can I see your sword?" Ruby stammered out. Oh, nice going Ruby! Not even the correct question! Now he's probably going to think I'm weird and stuff and then he's going to leave-

"Huh?" the blond responded, looking confused, "Why?"

Ok, good, at least he isn't walking away! She can rebound from this!

"Oh, well, I mean you look like a Huntsman-in-training, and you have a weapon, and I love weapons! I mean, you are Huntsman-in-training, right? I mean, you probably aren't carrying all that gear for nothing, right?" Ruby's words streamed at one thousand words per second, her nervousness starting to get the better of her. She wasn't great with other people, okay!? Hopefully the guy would still stick around!

Fortunately, the blond knight seemed to be willing to stay, as he held up a hand to stop her barrage of words.

"It's alright, I don't mind your questions," came the good-humored response of the blond, "but before that, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue – ladies love it!"

"Oh, do they?" giggled Ruby, her nervousness melting away, "Well I'm Ruby Rose! And I'm going to be the greatest Huntress ever!"

"Nice to meet you, Ruby Rose," chuckled the now identified Jaune Arc, "I'm sure you'll be the terror of all woodland critters in the future."

"Wha- hey! I'm not going to be hunting cute little bunnies! I'm going to slay monsters!" came Ruby's indignant response, "I'm going to become a Huntress, with a capital h! I mean, isn't that what you're training to become, too?"

"No?" was the knight's answer, "You did mention something about me being a Huntsman-in-training, why do you ask?"

"Well, all aspiring warriors want to become Huntsmen and Huntresses! And the best place to become one is at Beacon Academy!" This guy doesn't know about the greatest heroes of Remnant, or even the most prestigious Hunter academy ever? What rock has he been living under?

"Beacon huh? So that's where I can become even stronger," mused Jaune, his gauntleted hand cupping his chin, "Sounds good, where can I sign up?"

Wait, was she really not that far off? Does he actually live under a rock?

"Um… Jaune? The application period for Beacon ended a long time ago," informed Ruby, looking at Jaune strangely, "In fact, Beacon's Initiation Ceremony starts tomorrow"

"Seriously!?" exclaimed Jaune, looking crestfallen, "Drat, and I just got here tonight. Now where am I going to find a place to become a hero?"

"Well… I guess we're on the same boat," Ruby quickly said, hoping to cheer up her… friend. They were friends now, right? "I mean, I'm not going to Beacon until two years!"

"Ah, well, I suppose there could still be some place that'll help me become a hero," sighed Jaune, "maybe I can apply for Beacon next year."

"I'm sure you'll make it!" declared Ruby! Jaune seemed strong enough, and she was sure he also had the skill to back it up too! Wait, he's new to Vale? "If you'd like, I can show you around the city in the morning. Can't have you wandering around Vale like a lost puppy!"

"Sure, I'd like that," smiled Jaune, intrigued at the prospect of touring the famous city of Vale, "What time?"

"Oh, we could go at 10 o'clock in the morning!" excitedly chirped Ruby, "I mean, I first have to say goodbye to my sister and then-"

Unfortunately, her conversation was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open, the bell chime signifying the arrival of new customers. Ruby and Jaune turned to the source of the sound. Something doesn't feel right, her justice senses tingling. And her senses were proven right by the words of a rather flamboyant thief and his crew of black suited thugs.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" drawled the orange-haired thief, dressed in a white suit and a black bowler hat, holding onto a cane.

"Please, just take my Lien and leave!" stuttered the kindly old shopkeeper, hands up in the air.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money" shushed the thief, before turning to his henchmen, "Grab the dust."

"We've gotta do something!" Ruby whispered to Jaune, her eyes narrowing at the villains robbing the Dust shop. She may not be a proper Huntress, but she wouldn't let evil doers get away with what their crime! Not under her watch!

"Ruby, stick behind me," said Jaune, tone serious as his face grew grim. He pulled out his sword, his scabbard expanding into a shield with two arcs emblazoned on it, "there's six of them and only two of us. I'll clear a way through, and you'll call for help. I'll hold them here until then."

"Wait, Jaune, I can fight! My weapon is-"

"Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em!" came the gruff voice of a thug, his red cleaver raised at the two teenagers, "Put your weapon down, and no one gets hurt."

"Fat chance, criminal scum," replied the level voice of Jaune, shield out front and sword at the ready, "If you want my weapon so bad, come and get it."

"Jaune, you don't need to fight by yourself! I can-"

"You got a death wish or something, kid!?"

Seriously!? Could she at least finish her sentence!?

"No, but I can certainly grant yours-"

"HYAH!"

"ARGH!"

"RUBY!?"

Getting a running start, Ruby dropkicked the thug, red cloak bellowing behind her, as she and the thug went flying through the Dust shop's window. The orange-haired thief and his henchmen all looked at each other, before popping up at the window to search for their comrade and the unknown speeding projectile.

As for Ruby, she was slowly standing back up, hand on the box, which unfolded to reveal an eight-foot tall crimson scythe, its wickedly sharp blade glinting in the moonlight. Smirking at the thieves, Ruby twirled her weapon around, before finally striking the pavement with the blade.

Meet Crescent Rose, her high-caliber rifle-scythe! And tonight, justice shall fall upon these evil doers!

A thug immediately rushed out of the store, followed by two other of his partners-in-crime, red cleavers brandished. The first thug mindlessly charged at Ruby, swinging his blade at the red-hooded girl. The Ruby's response was to lift herself from the ground, hand firmly gripped on the handle of her weapon as she dodged the wild slash from the thug, before kicking the thug in the face, knocking him out. She immediately takes her weapon out of the road just as two other thugs started charging at her. In preparation, her scythe's blade was positioned behind her, before triggering the rifle part of her weapon. The rifle's recoil gave Ruby the momentum and speed necessary to then hit one of the thugs with the blunt end of her scythe, sending him flying into the air, before twirling her weapon into an overhead slash onto the other thug, cracking the pavement as Crescent Rose collided with him. However, there would be no rest, as one other thug, armed with a sub-machine gun, started firing at her. In response, Ruby used the recoil of her rifle to dodge the bullets before aiming herself at the gunman, using her own body to send him flying before following upwards and swinging her weapon down at the airborne thug into the ground.

"Argh!"

"Jaune!?" shrieked Ruby, her silver eyes wide as she saw the knight thrown out of the shop and colliding into her. The two quickly scrambled back up to face the last criminal standing, Jaune grunting painfully as he stood up. The flamboyant thief casually walked out of the Dust shop's entrance, cane in hand, taking in the scene, before finally acknowledging the two troublesome teenagers in front of him.

"Well, Red, Sir Knight, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," drawled the thief, his cane aimed at Ruby and Jaune, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The only warning the teenagers had about the incoming attack was the flip of a crosshair from the cane's tip, before it fired off a screaming red blast of fire Dust at them. Before Ruby could respond, Jaune pushed her back and raised his shield to cover the both of them, the explosion rippling the air around them. When the explosion subsided, Ruby took one look at blond knight, and noticed him kneel down, his hand hovering over various spots that the shrapnel had hit.

"Jaune, are you alright?" asked Ruby in concern. Her friend wasn't hurt too badly, was he?

"It's fine," Jaune eventually said, getting back on his feet. The armor did a good job protecting him, it seems, and the only spots that had visible damage were a couple tears in his clothes. "Any idea where the thief ran off to?"

Oh, of course! The evildoer simply used the blast as a distraction! Ruby and Jaune immediately looked around their surroundings, when her silver eyes zeroed in on the thief climbing the ladder of a nearby building.

"Over there!" shouted Ruby, gaining Jaune's attention before they both took off after the thief. Reaching the base of the building, she had an idea, "Jaune! Grab onto me!"

"What?" came the confused response, but Ruby forced Jaune to grab onto her before firing her rifle scythe into the ground, the recoil sending them to the top of the building in record time. Where Ruby landed gracefully, Jaune tumbled onto the top of the building, before pushing himself back up, with a slight nauseous look on him.

"Hey!" called out Ruby, glaring at the thief who stopped at the edge. It would appear that thief was trapped up here, when suddenly the hum of a VTOL aircraft, a Bullhead, made its way above the building. The aircraft's lights settled on the two teenagers, when suddenly doors slid open, revealing a squad of blue armored knightly figures, a lion emblazoned on their breastplate, with battle rifles at the ready!

"Open fire!" came the order from the squad leader, as a cacophony of rifle fire rained upon the teenagers. Once again, Jaune pushed forward to intercept the blow, covering Ruby and himself from the hail of bullets, his arms straining from the force of the gunfire.

"End of the line, kids!" Ruby heard the thief taunt, getting on board as the squad of knights laid down suppressing fire. The thief threw something at them, and Ruby risked a peek at the object.

"Jaune! We need to move!" exclaimed Ruby. This is bad, the thief was going to blast the red Dust, and it'll doom both her and Jaune! But what could be done? The situation seemed hopeless, the knights kept suppressing their movement, and all they could do was grit their teeth and brace for impact as Roman shot the Dust in front of them.

Yet when the explosion did come, nothing happened to them. Daring to peek up from the shield, the two gazed in awe at their savior. A blond woman in what appeared to be a school professor's dress with a flowing purple cape, holding a riding crop in front of her that created a purple circle of protection.

Omigosh! It's a Huntress!

Glaring at the thief, the Huntress flicked her riding crop to summon forth several streaks of purple projectiles to strike the aircraft. The thief and the knights were thrown off balance as each projectile struck the Bullhead. The knights attempted to stabilize themselves, but their aim was all over the place, as the thief stumbled deeper within the aircraft. The Huntress continued her assault, soon sending forth a purple light into the sky above the Bullhead, which then formed into a black cloud raining icicles upon it. Despite this thrashing, the Bullhead still remained defiant and airborne.

Suddenly a new figure emerged from the darkness of the cabin. The knights seemed to rally to this newcomer, as they finally found themselves steady to fire their weapons at the purple-caped Huntress, forcing her to go onto the defensive. The figure was an emerald-eyed brunette woman, outfitted with an unbuttoned blue greatcoat and an admiral's hat, and by her waist was a cutlass. In her gauntleted hands, however, are a dozen blue Dust crystals, and she threw them onto the top of the building.

"Apologies for the disturbance, Witch," came the mocking yet melodic tone of the brunette woman, "But we have scheduled appointments that cannot be missed."

And with that, the brunette raised her hands into a gesture, and the blue dust appeared to glow brightly, summoning forth towering bodies of water. The Dust floating to serve as their amorphous form's cores, the water elementals started attacking the Huntress and the two teenagers, who were already distracted by the hail of bullets from the knights.

Ruby reacted immediately, dodging a powerful strike, and then struck the core of the water elemental, using her recoil for the extra force to plow through the water resistance and shatter the Dust crystal. Pleased with the evaporating form of her foe, Ruby looked up, and narrowly dodged an icy projectile aimed for her head. In response, and fired her weapon at the ground, recoil sending her into the air, before shattering another water elemental with a spinning attack. Getting back up, she watched in amazement as the Huntress, with flick of the wrist, telekinetically controlled a storm of ice shards, swinging the projectiles reminiscent of a spiked flail. Striking the water elementals with the telekinetically improvised weapon, the Huntress shattered the Dust crystal inside them, dispatching eight of the amorphous figures as the liquids began evaporated.

However, a piercing scream immediately alerted Ruby to the final member of their impromptu group, Jaune Arc, with multiple icicles sticking through the side of his legs, puncturing both metal and flesh. With a rage-filled roar, Jaune swiftly stabbed the offending water elemental – the other elemental can be seen evaporating behind him. As the last elemental evaporated, so too did the icicles, as Jaune Arc collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my Oum! Jaune!" shouted Ruby, as she kneeled by Jaune's position, franticly waving her arms in distress. The Huntress' attention was diverted to the screams, forgetting about the Bullhead, and rushed to the knight's side. Ok, good, may she could help get him to the hospital!

"Young lady," addressed the clam yet concerned voice of the Huntress, "Please step away from the young man, I'll take him to the hospital to-"

"No, it's alright! I can take care of this!" responded Jaune Arc, face scrunched up at the pain, yet determined, "Just take off my greaves, and I can work out the rest!"

"Young man, that is not a wise-"

"Ok!" shouted Ruby Rose, trusting the knight's decision, as she tore off the greaves against the protests of the Huntress. Hopefully, she wasn't making a mistake!

The result was immediate: The gaping wounds were bleeding profusely, but Jaune's hands hovered over the damage with a warm golden glow, the light seeming to flood the wounds. Ruby watched in awe as each wound started to shrink, with muscle, bone, and skin that seemed to magically come back until the only evidence of there ever being damage were the knight's bloody ripped jeans.

Sighing in relief, Ruby slumped back, all tension melting away. Even the serious Huntress seem to visibly relax, though her face was grim as she stared at the Bullhead fleeing in the distance.

"So, the villains got away," stated Ruby, voice dejected. The water elementals were just a distraction…

"I guess so," sighed Jaune, lying on his back exhausted, turning to smile at the Huntress, "Thanks for helping us out, lady, we'd probably be dead if it weren't for you!"

Well, of course! That lady is a Huntress, and Huntresses kick butt! With silver eyes shining, she turned to the Huntress and asked:

"Can I have your autograph!?"

The Huntress did not appear to be in the mood.

* * *

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, children. You put yourselves and others in great danger, and one of you nearly died!"

Ruby didn't understand why they were being lectured, didn't they act accordingly to the situation? There were criminals robbing the shop, so obviously, she and Jaune should save the day! Why were the heroes being held in the police station while the villains got off scot-free!?

"But miss Goodwitch, those people started it first!" retorted Jaune Arc, who also shared her sentiment. The two had been stuck here for questioning by the police, and held for even longer to be lectured by the now identified Huntress: Glynda Goodwitch. "I mean sure, I got hurt badly, but it all turned out fine! Let bygones be bygones!"

"And it's only because of your Semblance that you're still here breathing instead of the hospital under intensive care!" Goodwitch said angrily, riding crop slapping the table. Jaune shrunk back, feeling ashamed for thinking so little of his health. The scary Huntress seemed sorry for inadvertently terrifying the knight, as she sighed.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" Goodwitch eventually said. Oh, maybe she and Jaune could get out without any more trouble? Both she and Jaune shared a nervous smile, thinking the same thing. Though that dream was dashed as the Huntress abruptly glared at the two of them and slapped her riding crop onto the table, with both Ruby and Jaune recoiling in fear. "…And a slap on the wrist. But, there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

Ruby perked up at that, while Jaune was confused. Someone wanted to meet them? Who could that be-

' _Omigosh! Is that professor Ozpin!?'_ Ruby squealed in her mind, though outwardly she attempted to maintain a calm face, which was really hard! C'mon, when does anyone ever get personally visited by THE headmaster of Beacon!?

The headmaster had silver hair and a pair of shades covering his brown eyes, wearing a black suit over a buttoned vest. In his hands, he had a plate of cookies and a mug, his eyes staring intently at her and Jaune.

"Ruby Rose," Ozpin's wizened voice spoke, leaning in to look at her eyes, "You have… Silver eyes."

"Um… Yes?" Ruby answered, confused by the rhetorical question. Was this some sort of test? Was this some sort of trick question and she had already failed!?

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin quickly said, interrupting her thoughts. He gestured to the tablet that Goodwitch is currently holding, which displayed her fight against the thugs outside the Dust shop.

"Signal Academy," stuttered Ruby, nervous about the questions being asked. Were these questions going to determine if she'd attend Beacon in the future!? Suddenly, she was shaken out of her thoughts when someone tapped her. She turned and saw Jaune give an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up, offering his emotional support. She'd take it, smiling back at Jaune her anxiety receding as her confidence slowly came back.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Asked Ozpin, as he seemed to take note of her and Jaune's interaction.

"Well, one teacher in particular, and he's my uncle!" Ruby replied confidently, "He's my teacher at Signal Academy, and I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like – Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!"

Ruby continued making strange gestures, while making more random sounds, before she heard something from her side. She saw Jaune stifling his laughter, his fist clutched against his jaw as his body was shaking with mirth. Ruby blushed, embarrassed by her overdramatic reconstruction of her fighting prowess. Okay, maybe she should stop with the hand motions now! Her thoughts were halted by the headmaster clearing his throat.

"It seems we are both acquainted with a dusty old crow," Ozpin said, "Now tell me, what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train monsters?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress," Ruby answered honestly, pressing on as Ozpin gave her a nod to continue, "You see, my sister's starting there this year to become a Huntress, and I've only got two more years at Signal Academy before I sign up for Beacon! I want to become a Huntress because I wanna to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'hey! Why not make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, _gosh,_ you know!"

Ruby was only faintly aware of the blush creeping up her face as the scary Huntress raised an eyebrow, Ozpin stared at her indifferently, and Jaune wore an amused smile. What? What's so funny or strange? Becoming a Huntress is basically her life's dream! You can't judge that!

Ozpin hummed to himself, before placing the cookies on the table. Ruby immediately started devouring the cookies the moment they made impact with the table. She briefly saw Jaune reaching for one himself, and she reluctantly let him have one. But just this once! All sugary things are belong to her! While Ruby was finishing off the plate, she noticed Ozpin looking intently at Jaune with a calculating gaze.

"Jaune Arc," Ozpin said at last, placing his mug on the table and crossing his hands, "Could you explain to me your… Semblance?"

Next to Ozpin, Goodwitch played a security footage on the tablet, displaying the healing incident on top of the building.

"Well, I'm not sure what this 'Semblance' thing is," replied Jaune, raising a hand which then glowed, peaking the headmaster's interest, "But this… power, a blessing you could say, is something I received from an early age."

Ozpin seemed intrigued, and moved onto a different topic, "So why is someone of… your origin here in Vale?"

Jaune seemed to freeze up, as if he shaken by the headmaster's words. Ruby caught onto that, and she held her hand to grasp his own, reciprocating the emotional support Jaune gave to her. To her joy, Jaune smiled back, appreciating the gesture before turning to Ozpin. "I want to become stronger."

"Stronger, you say?" asked Ozpin, his eyebrow raised, "For what purpose?"

"To become a hero," Jaune said with conviction, as if some fire ignited inside him, "My family boasts a proud line of heroes, especially my great-great-grandfather, who inspired unity among Remnant to beat back the Grimm during the Great War. I want to be that hero, the one who can bridge the gap, who can unite everyone under a single banner, whether they be Valean or Mistralian, human or faunus… or simply Lordaeronian. I want to show the world that my family and people are not what the Kingdoms paint us to be, that we can put behind our bloody history and fight our common foe. But if I want that dream to come true, I need the strength to support it!"

As Jaune finished speaking, Ruby couldn't help but smile at that dream. That's so heroic! Uniting all of Remnant to vanquish the evil Grimm! At the same time… he said _Lordaeronian_? Like… The ancient kingdom of Lordaeron? The refugees who fled the kingdom's collapse and settled the Grimm lands of middle Sanus a century ago? _Omigosh!_ Her friend is a Lordaeronian!

Ozpin seemed pleased by Jaune's answer, even Goodwitch looked impressed. "That… is quite a noble goal, an ambitious and foolhardy one at that."

"I understand sir," replied Jaune, determination in his voice, "But I have to try."

Ozpin simply nodded, and sat back, thinking. When he leaned forward, he had a slight smile on his face. "Miss Rose and Mister Arc, you both have noble aspirations that are befitting of heroes, and I believe I can help you achieve your goals."

Was the headmaster about to do what she was thinking he's about to do? She looked at Jaune excitedly, and the knight seemed to have the same thoughts, judging by the shocked appearance he had.

"Would you two like to come to my school?"

* * *

 **And~ That's a wrap to the first chapter!**

 **Please leave a review! As an aspiring writer, I appreciate any constructive feedback or praises!**

 **This is quite an ambitious project of mine, as it simply comes down to "Oh, what if I merged two worlds together?" So, I will be taking some creative liberties with Warcraft Lore to fit in with this AU. I simply have to, if I tried to fit everything I'd be writing a non-historical textbook. But RWBY fans rejoice! There won't be too many changes to RWBY lore compared to Warcraft!**

 **Since the world of RWBY is full of technology like mecha-shift weapons, robots, and giant airships, Warcraft-related factions and things will be modernized. Which means characters will all be older, and certain characters possibly dead due to the passing of time. Don't worry, I will compensate for this loss, you'll see further on in the story.**

 **I'm sure there are some things that Warcraft fans may be expecting, and I hope it won't be too disappointing when I announce some things that will most definitely NOT make an appearance in this story:**

 **-The Maelstrom**

 **Search up a map of RWBY, and explain to me where I can put this monstrous vortex of doom? And besides, that is going to disrupt the flow of what I have planned, so I'd rather not have it exist.**

 **-Other dimensions/planets/planes of existence**

 **No, we won't have team RWBY walking across Draenor, sorry. This element of the Warcraft Lore will drive me insane, and I personally believe that a story can make do without them.**

 **-Old Gods**

 **Eldritch Lovecraftian Gods of horror and madness? Get in line, we already have enough villains as is, no need for more.**

 **-EVERY Pantheon of Gods**

 **All of them! I purge thee from the story! Except you, you're cool, you can stay.**

 **These are the things I can immediately think of from the top of my head which will be cut from this story. All Warcraft races will remain a mystery, so read on if you want to find out!**

 **I'll see you all on the next update~!**


End file.
